Nos chers voisins
by Blackstaff et Nerya
Summary: Aaaah, les voisins... C'est tellement merveilleux ! Surtout lorsque votre immeuble abrite une population assez diversifiée de bric-et-de-broc-et-de-bras-cassés. Enfin bon, c'est ça la vie en communauté : des rires, des amis, des amours...et des emmerdes (surtout des emmerdes en fait).
1. Besoin de personne

Coucou c'est nous !

Eh oui ! Nous nous sommes alliées pour le pire et pour le rire ! _Blackstaff14_ (aussi connue sous le nom de p'tite-Najoua-14) et **Nerya **pour vous servir !

Pour notre première collaboration, nous avons décidé d'écrire un recueil d'histoires toutes mimies (_euh...pas toujours non plus : rappelle-toi Kanon !_) sur nos chevaliers préférés qui se déroule dans un univers alternatif et qui s'inspire de la micro-série "Nos chers voisins" (**Comment ça vous l'avez déjà deviné ? Vous êtes voyants ? Ah, vous avez simplement lu le titre ? Ça marche aussi...**).

Auteur : **C'est moi ! Nerya !**

Disclaimer : Toutes ressemblances avec un célèbre manga japonais serait une fâcheuse coïncidence. Nous tenons cependant à remercier Masami Kurumada sensei pour sa précieuse collaboration !

**Una bonna pythie lecture !**

* * *

**Besoin de personne**

Ikki et Shun venaient de poser leur dernier carton. C'était désormais officiel, ils venaient d'emménager dans leur tout nouvel appartement. Si le plus jeune était ravi de cette nouvelle expérience, Ikki, lui, maudissait pour la énième fois son père pour l'avoir catapulté dans cet immeuble rempli de personnes ennuyeuses et agaçantes. Pourquoi avaient-ils dû quitter leur petit studio tranquille et surtout sans voisin à proximité ?

« Ce déménagement ne pourra te faire que du bien, Ikki. Vivre en communauté, c'est important ! Et qui sait ? Peut-être trouveras-tu une raison de te sociabiliser ? »

Les paroles de son père repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Se sociabiliser ? La bonne blague. Avoir des amis, Ikki n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il était très bien tout seul. La seule personne qu'il pouvait tolérer dans son espace vitale était son petit frère. Eh oui, même son paternel, il n'arrivait pas à le supporter plus de deux heures. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien puisque son père n'était jamais présent pour eux (sauf pour perturber leur quotidien pénard et les obliger à déménager...).

Shun fixait intensément les cartons dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Dans ses yeux, son aîné put très clairement lire son découragement.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on possédait autant de choses... » Murmura le plus jeune avant de se redresser brusquement, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée de génie. « On pourrait demander à nos voisins de l'aide. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait être un bon moyen de faire connaissance ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ikki grogna qu'ils feraient comme il voulait. Mais pas question que, lui, participe à cette mascarade !

Shun soupira, désespéré pour le comportement de son frère.

« Fais un effort Ikki ! Tu vas finir tout seul en te comportant comme ça ! »

Son grand frère haussa les épaules et prévint Shun qu'il allait fumer dehors pendant qu'il faisait connaissance avec les voisins. Il disparut derrière la porte sans même laisser le temps au plus jeune de protester. Résigné, le jeune adolescent décida d'aller quand même frapper à la porte d'en face pour demander de l'aider.

Après quelques secondes, un grand homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs corbeau apparut.

« Oui ? » Fit-il en le jaugeant de la tête au pied d'un regard dédaigneux.

Shun déglutit. Il aurait peut-être dû écouter son frère...

- NCV -

Pendant ce temps, Ikki essayait (avec très peu de succès) de fumer tranquillement. Problème : dans cette fichue cour, les allées et venues étaient ininterrompues. Il avait déjà croisé une dizaine de personnes alors qu'il n'était dehors depuis seulement cinq minutes ! Et, sauf quelques agréables exceptions, chacune d'entre elles lui avait adressé un sourire niais comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Ikki aurait préféré qu'elles le foutent à la porte pour avoir osé tirer une bouffée de nicotine dans leur sacro-sainte cour !

À peine une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et déjà, il voulait repartir ! Lui qui n'était franchement pas croyant, il en serait presque sur le point de prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'ils le sortent de cet enfer. Ou, au moins, qu'ils lui envoient un miracle.

« Hyoga, dépêche ! Camus va nous faire la peau ! »

Oh quelle belle idée ! Ça ferait déjà deux hurluberlus de moins à supporter !

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit les nouveaux arrivants, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Une étrange et pourtant très agréable sensation lui traversa le corps. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent une seconde sur sa main, elle tremblait. Il avait chaud, il avait froid. Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Son regard se posa sur les deux adolescents qui venaient de pénétrer dans la cour. Le premier, une pile électrique aux cheveux et aux yeux, ou plutôt à l'œil, verts, semblait pressé. Il tenait son compagnon par le bras et l'encourageait à aller plus vite. Qui que soit ce Camus, il terrifiait cheveux verts...

Le deuxième était beaucoup plus calme et arborait un petit sourire amusé. Il ressemblait à un ange avec des beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux aussi clairs que du cristal. Il avait visiblement couru car il s'arrêta, les joues rougies, en plein milieu de la cour, et potentiellement juste en face de lui, pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsque le blond releva la tête et l'aperçut, son sourire s'élargit et il le salua d'un signe de la main.

Sans réfléchir Ikki lui répondit. Le jeune homme le prit comme une invitation et s'approcha.

« Bonjour. C'est vous, le nouveau locateur du rez-de-chaussée ? »

« Euh... Je... Oui, c'est moi... Et mon frère aussi ! »

Ikki se serait bien giflé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre ? Il n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots d'affilée ! Il devait se reprendre ! Mais, rien à faire, son cerveau avait buggé.

« Je suis Hyoga ! J'habite au dernier étage avec mon tuteur et Isaac ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à le demander ! »

« C... C'est genda... gentil ! »

Bon sang de bon dieu de bonsoir ! Il était en train de tout foirer ! Il fallait dire quelque chose ! Seulement, impossible de se concentrer avec un cœur qui tentait de battre des records de vitesse !

« Je... Je m'appelle Ikki ! »

Eh ben voilà quelque chose de constructif !

« Putain Hyoga, grouille ! Tu tiens vraiment à te faire congeler ou quoi ? »

Ikki aurait bien voulu maudire cheveux verts, qui devait en fait être le fameux Isaac. Maintenant qu'il avait recouvert ses esprits, le blond devait s'en aller. Foutue vie !

« Je dois y aller ! Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Ikki ! »

Puis il disparut dans l'immeuble. Le jeune homme finit sa cigarette avant de rejoindre son frère à l'appartement. Il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que Shun n'était pas seul.

« Ikki ! » S'écria son petit frère en l'apercevant. « Je te présente M. Hadès, l'un des propriétaires de l'immeuble, qui a bien voulu me donner un coup de main. »

« Je t'en prie, mon petit, appelle-moi seulement Hadès. » Fit l'homme avant de se tourner vers lui. « Vous avez un petit frère tout à fait adorable... »

Là, Ikki vit rouge. Sans plus d'explication, il poussa son propriétaire vers la sortie. Bon, il ne s'en ferait pas un copain !

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta le plus jeune. « Tu veux toujours qu'on parte, c'est ça ? »

Son aîné allait acquiescer lorsque un visage lui apparut en mémoire.

« En fait, je crois que cette emménagement pourrait être une expérience intéressante... »

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bonbons ou tomates ? Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic !**

**Que Shakespeare soit avec vous !**

**Et un bisous chocolat de Staffy ! **

**Nerya **

_J'espère que cette première histoire vous a plu autant qu'à nous ^^ (Grrrrr ! Petite rectification, je ne m'appelle pas Staffy ! Bloody Hell ! *soupire* je devrais lui dire en quelle langue ?)_

_Bisous-chocolats (et je sais faire mes bisous toute seule ! *moi, mauvais caractère ? ...Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça*)_

_Black ;)_


	2. J'en ai marre

Coucou c'est nous !

Eh oui ! Nous nous sommes alliées pour le pire et pour le rire ! _Blackstaff14_ (aussi connue sous le nom de p'tite-Najoua-14) et **Nerya **pour vous servir !

Deuxième petit OS de notre fic "Nos chers voisins", avec encore une fois des râleurs professionnels... Vous êtes gâtés, hein ! **(ou pas)**

Auteur : _Blackstaff (MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rire diabolique*) - _**Tous au abris, Staffy est aux commandes ! xs **_...Je ne dirais rien pour une fois sur ton insupportable manque de tact (tu vas faire fuir tout le monde, andouille !), mais j'aimerais juste faire une toute petite, mais vraiment toute petit, remarque : Blackstaff is my name ! Not Staffy !_

Disclaimer : Toutes ressemblances avec un célèbre manga japonais serait une fâcheuse coïncidence. Nous tenons cependant à remercier Masami Kurumada sensei pour sa précieuse collaboration !

Merci à : Nah, Clio2000 et leia26 pour leur review (et Clio2000 pour son following également) ! Ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Merci aussi Ginie27 pour son following. En espérant que cette 2e petite histoire vous plaise autant que la 1ere.

Attention : langage légèrement vulgaire...légèrement. Et je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autres...Ah si ! On vient de Belgique (pays du meilleur chocolat !), donc le déjeuner, c'est le petit-déjeuner français (donc c'est au matin) ; le dîner, c'est le midi (le déjeuner français) ; et le souper, c'est au soir (le dîner français). Voilà.

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

_Bisous-chocolats_

* * *

**J'en ai marre**

Kanon en avait marre. Mais vraiment marre. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de tenir la chandelle à ces deux abrutis ? Non rectification : pourquoi avait-il accepté que le mec de son jumeau vienne habiter avec eux ? Oui, ça sonnait mieux. Il aurait pu rester avec son petit frère (d'ailleurs, il retenait Aiolia d'avoir pris immédiatement un nouveau colocataire) et venir de temps en temps pour profiter de Saga. Mais non. Ce con s'était installé définitivement. Grrr !

Il était neuf heures du matin. Le cadet des jumeaux regarda les deux amoureux en train de se papouiller dans les cuisines, se faisant déjeuner l'un l'autre. Putain, qu'ils étaient niais ! Et les « Tu veux goûter ce morceau de gâteau que j'ai fait hier soir, mon amour ? », les « Attends, je te sers ton café, mon petit chou à la crème ! » (et oui, un des deux surnommait l'autre comme ça), ou encore mieux les « Oh, mon chéri, tu as de la confiture sur la bouche, laisse-moi t'en débarrasser à l'aide de mes lèvres sur les tiennes et de ma langue dans ta bouche... ». Cela lui donnait envie de vomir et de frapper quelqu'un. Et violemment même ! Une heure que ça durait, cette connerie !

Lui, jaloux ? Mais où allez-vous cherchez cela ? Même pas vrai d'abord ! D'ailleurs, il allait buter celui qui avait émis cette idée saugrenue.

Son ventre gargouilla. Il avait faim. Mais tant que les deux andouilles étaient là, il ne voulait entrer dans la cuisine, maintenant territoire des bizounours. Son ventre insista. Kanon foudroya les deux amoureux du regard. Bon, tant pis, il allait déjeuner dehors. Il fit exprès de faire claquer ses talons et de faire le plus de bruit possible en prenant sa veste. Saga lâcha des yeux le magnifique regard d'Aiolos pour se concentrer son petit frère.

- Un problème, Kan' ?

- Un problème ? Un problème ? fit ce dernier en le foudroyant du regard. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je peux même pas déjeuner dans mon propre appart ! Car je te rappelle quand même qu'il n'y a de la place que pour deux dans cette putain de petite cuisine et que vous la squattez depuis presque une heure en vous faisant des petits bisous et tout le tutti d'amoureux ! J'en ai marre de vous tenir la chandelle et de ne pas pouvoir bouffer autre chose que les trucs bizarres que vous vous mettez sous la dent ! Là, je vais dehors pour manger un truc potable et boire du thé ou du vrai café, et pas le truc infect que vous préparez soi-disant parce que c'est du commerce équitable. Sur ce, bonne journée !

- Mais voyons Kanon, on dirait que tu es jaloux !

Mauvaise réplique de Saga. Son jumeau se tourna doucement vers lui, une aura noire autour de lui, les yeux injectés de sang, la bave écumante sur la bouche.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Jaloux ! hurla-t-il en sortant de l'appartement. Vous faites chier ! ajouta-t-il en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Saga se tourna de nouveau vers Aiolos, qui lui adressa un petit regard amusé.

- Il est jaloux ! firent-ils tous les deux.

- Et pas qu'un peu... Faudra lui trouver quelqu'un à ton frangin !

- Oui, je sais. Mais plus tard, là, je constate que nous avons l'appartement pour nous.

Le sourire coquin qu'Aiolos lui rendit lui enflamma les sens. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kanon respira de soulagement. Il allait profiter de la matinée pour faire des courses et acheter des trucs mangeables pour le dîner. Il saliva devant l'image mentale d'un bon steak ou de saucisses avec des vraies frites et de la compote de pomme. Des éclats de voix de l'appartement d'en face le firent revenir dans la réalité.

- J'en ai marre de vos trucs bizarres pour déjeuner ! Je veux pouvoir manger des choses comestibles, moi ! Des œufs, du bacon, des toasts et du thé ! Pas ces...machins au nom imprononçables ! Et, espèce d'abrutis, arrêtez de rire, ___bloody hell _! J'en ai aussi marre de vous voir transformer un repas en film porno ! Gardez-vous vos ___fucking _fringues ! Pervers !

Un type avec de courts cheveux blonds coiffés n'importe comment, pourvu d'un mono-sourcil aussi impressionnant que celui d'Aldébaran, et cigarette au bec, sortit de l'appartement et claqua la porte à son tour. Il posa les yeux dans ceux de Kanon et se bloqua. Dans un film romantique (ou pas d'ailleurs), une petite musique retentirait, telle que " Ti amo " d'Umberto Tozzi, et Rhadamanthe sourirait de bonheur en se dirigeant comme un cabri en rut sautillant vers ce charmant jeune homme, qui lui sourirait à son tour et joindrait ses mains aux siennes de manière passionnée et amoureuse. Ils s'en iraient en sautillant vers un coucher de soleil, des petits oiseaux chanteraient et formeraient un cœur pour entourer leurs silhouettes.

Seulement dans la réalité, et non dans la tête de l'Anglais, cela se passa plutôt comme cela :

- Tu me veux quoi, toi ? Ma photo ? grogna Kanon.

- ...euh...Hello !

- C'est ça, ôte-toi de mon chemin !

Le Grec s'éloigna pour prendre les escaliers et aller dans le café d'en face, pour déjeuner. Seulement, l'Anglais lui emboîta le pas.

- Tu vas déjeuner ? Moi aussi. On pourra en profiter pour faire connaissance. On est nouveau dans l'immeuble !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Dégage !

- Moi, c'est Rhadamanthe. J'ai deux colocs un peu chiants et pervers sur les bords, mais ils peuvent être sympa de temps en temps.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher la grappe, oui ?

- C'est quoi, ton petit nom ?

- Va te faire foutre aux Enfers !

- Seulement si tu m'accompagnes. Et je n'hésiterais même pas les traverser pour pouvoir déjeuner avec toi !

Kanon sourit malgré lui. C'était la chose la plus cool qu'on lui aie jamais dite pour le draguer. OK, il allait faire un effort.

- Très bien, mais c'est toi qui régale !

* * *

_Voili-voilou ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! **  
**_

_Bisous-chocolats _

_Black ;)_

**_Que Shakespeare soit avec vous !_**

**_Nerya_**


	3. Le colocataire

Coucou c'est nous !

Eh oui ! Nous nous sommes alliées pour le pire et pour le rire ! _Blackstaff14_ (aussi connue sous le nom de p'tite-Najoua-14) et **Nerya **pour vous servir !

Troisième petit OS de notre fic "Nos chers voisins", avec encore et toujours des râleurs professionnels... Vous êtes gâtés, hein ! **(ou pas)**

Auteur : _Blackstaff (MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rire diabolique*) - _**Tous au abris, Staffy est aux commandes ! xs **_...Je ne dirais rien pour une fois sur ton insupportable manque de tact (tu vas faire fuir tout le monde, andouille !), mais j'aimerais juste faire une toute petite, mais vraiment toute petit, remarque : Blackstaff is my name ! Not Staffy !_

Disclaimer : Toutes ressemblances avec un célèbre manga japonais serait une fâcheuse coïncidence. Nous tenons cependant à remercier Masami Kurumada sensei pour sa précieuse collaboration !

Merci à : Manganiark, Nah, Leia26, Bolo Niaise, schwarzen ritter (Ich liebe dich auch, mein mürrisch) et Thaouka ! Ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos commentaires. En espérant que cette 3e petite histoire vous plaise autant que les deux premières.

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

_Bisous-chocolats_

* * *

**Le colocataire**

Shura maudissait ses deux amis. Angelo et Aphodite étaient ses meilleurs amis (et les seuls d'ailleurs). Ils étaient comme ses frères. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui et il avait toujours été là pour eux, même si ses aides étaient bien plus discrètes. Mais bon, passons. Là, il maudissait ces deux abrutis qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. Et sur plusieurs générations de préférence...quoiqu'il n'y ait pas tant de risques que ça de ce point de vue là, vu que les deux andouilles étaient gays comme des pinsons (quoi ? C'était pas ça l'expression ? Ben, il y en avait une autre, mais comme elle n'était pas aussi politiquement correcte que l'autre, il allait se contenter de celle-ci). Enfin, en même temps, avec l'adoption, les mères porteuses... Oui, bon, il s'en foutait : ses meilleurs amis allaient regretter ce qu'ils avaient osé faire.

- Un problème, mon Shushu ?

Le surnommé Shushu se tourna vers Aphrodite qui lui souriait malicieusement. L'Espagnol avait une aura meurtrière, les yeux injectés de sang et une soudaine envie de mordre. Le Suédois se recula prudemment et opéra un retraite stratégique derrière son colocataire, Angelo. Ce dernier se contentait de croiser les bras, l'air peu avenant, un léger sourire sadique dessiné sur les lèvres. Ce type faisait froid dans le dos.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda calmement le brun.

- Tu rames pour joindre les deux bouts, tu dois trois mois de loyer à Hadès, tu ne te nourris plus correctement, voir plus du tout et...

- Tu es désespérément seul, mon chéri ! ajouta Aphro, coupant l'Italien dans sa phrase.

- Et tu n'arrives même plus à nettoyer comme tu le sens en cumulant tous tes boulots, qui ne paient pas forcément bien, ce qui réveille tes allergies et te met en rogne. J'en ai un peu marre de ne pas te voir réagir, donc on a décidé de le faire à ta place. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dois te choisir un colocataire !

- Mais j'aurais pu le faire moi-même !

- Ah ouais ? Et quand ? Comment ? Tu n'aimes personne, Shu, et tu ne sais pas parler avec les gens, sauf quand il s'agit d'escrime et de dessin. Donc, comme nous sommes les meilleurs amis les plus géniaux du monde, nous allons t'aider à choisir et parler à ta place. Allez, on va commencer les auditions maintenant !

* * *

Le premier à s'être présenté était un jeune homme très souriant, un peu foufou, qui plut immédiatement à Aphrodite. Il recherchait un appartement plus proche de son lieu de travail et celui-ci lui convenait parfaitement. Il essaya même de draguer Shura, insistant sur le fait qu'il était très habile de ses mains, que ce soit pour cuisiner ou pour toute autre chose. L'Espagnol se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, l'équivalent d'un éclat de rire méprisant chez lui.

- Dis quelque chose, Shu ! Après tout, c'est peut-être ton futur coloc' !

L'Hispanique soupira d'ennui et se tourna vers l'abruti qui lui souriait d'un air niais. Il voulut lui dire un truc comme " presque enchanté de vous rencontrer ", mais l'autre lui coupa la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu remuer les lèvres.

- Vous n'avez pas encore souri depuis le début de notre entretien. Je pensais qu'avoir un colocataire comme moi vous dériderez un peu. Allez, regardez-moi ! Après tout, le sourire est contagieux !

Et Shura ne tint plus.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis vacciné.

L'idiot perdit son sourire et bredouilla une excuse comme quoi il n'était plus si sûr pour l'appartement finalement. Premier essai : échec.

* * *

La femme qui était en train de parler sans aucun arrêt depuis vingt minutes commençait à sérieusement à lui casser les...les...les oreilles. Et le dernier défilé de machin. Et la dernière robe de bidule. Oh, mais le nouveau concept de truc... De quoi ravir Aphrodite (une nouvelle fois... En même temps, Aphro avait toujours été bon public : une fois qu'on parlait de mode, il était aux anges). Il ne savait plus lequel il devait tuer en premier. Il se tourna vers Angelo qui, vu sa tête d'enterrement, n'en pensait pas moins.

- Et donc, je sais faire la cuisine, le repassage et surtout le ménage. Cela ne sera d'ailleurs pas du luxe dans cet appartement. Enfin, en même temps, pour un homme, célibataire de surcroit, ce n'est jamais facile de prendre un balai et une serpillère en main.

Aphrodite et Angelo se raidirent immédiatement. Oho ! Ça allait mal se terminer ! Ne jamais, au grand jamais, dire ou même sous-entendre que Shura ne savait pas faire le ménage. C'est là qu'ils le virent. Ils se planquèrent rapidement face au sourire psychopathe de leur ami. Mais qu'allait-il faire subir à la jeune femme ?

- Vous n'avez pas tout à fait raison. Je nettoie correctement quelques petites choses, que je vais me faire un plaisir de vous montrer. Je les entretiens avec passion...

A ces mots, il prit un de ses katanas qui reposait sur une étagère et sortit la lame de son fourreau. La bimbo pâlit et murmura qu'elle avait un autre rendez-vous très urgent, très loin d'ici. Deuxième essai : échec.

* * *

La dernière personne à se présenter était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait besoin d'un appartement d'urgence car il avait trompé sa femme, car les frères de cette dernière voulaient sa mort (comme Shura les comprenait), car ses enfants lui en voulaient à cause de ça (comme Angelo et Shura les comprenaient) et car sa grosse truie d'épouse menaçait de l'émasculer avec une petite cuillère (comme Angelo, Aphrodite et Shura la comprenaient).

En résumé, en à peine une heure, ils connaissaient tout le pourquoi du comment de l'affaire. Génial !

- Donc, vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai besoin de cet appartement.

- Mouais. Mais bon...

- Je savais que vous me comprendrais. Puis-je emménager immédiatement ?

- C'est-à-dire que...

- D'ailleurs, ça ne vous dérange pas que je ramène quelques conquêtes ici ? J'ai d'ailleurs pu voir une charmante petite poulette aux cheveux lilas et avec des hanches magnifiques qui...

Le macho ne put rien ajouter car Angelo l'empoigna par le col et le jeta dehors : on ne décrivait pas SON Mü comme une vulgaire chose. Et surtout, on ne menaçait pas de le mettre dans son lit devant son nez. Dernier essai : échec total.

* * *

- Bon...ben...c'est pas vraiment gagné ! constata Aphrodite.

- En effet...Bah, on va pas se laisser abattre pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ! ajouta Angelo.

- Les gars, regardez la vérité en face ! Je ne suis pas mentalement constitué pour avoir un colocataire et...

Quelqu'un, visiblement pressé, frappa à la porte, interrompant Shura. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur un de leurs voisins - Minos, s'il se souvenait bien - qui tenait par la main un type avec des cheveux aussi longs et clairs que les siens, certainement son frère.

- Bonjour cher voisin du dessous. Je venais voir si la place de colocataire de l'appartement était prise ou non. C'est pour mon petit frère !

Minos désigna le type qu'il tenait par la main - type qui n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout - et continua à leur sourire.

- Au point où on en est, on peut voir s'il correspond aux critères du grincheux ici présent ! soupira Angelo, fatigué malgré lui par la journée.

- C'est moi qui ferait l'entretien car mon frère n'est malheureusement pas très bavard.

- Déjà un bon point pour lui ! grogna Shura.

Il aimait bien quand personne ne l'emmerdait. Les deux hommes s'assirent en face d'eux, son " futur " colocataire le fixant en silence de ses yeux froids. Il entendit son voisin du dessus dire que Rune - donc le frangin - savait cuisiner, avait une bonne situation financière vu qu'il travaillait comme greffier au palais de justice, voulait bien partager les tâches ménagères, ...

- Mais, ajouta Minos en foudroyant son frère du regard, il n'a pas un caractère très facile !

- Je n'aimais pas le bruit que faisaient mes anciens colocataires ! cingla Rune, parlant pour la première fois.

- Tu n'étais plus non plus obligé de les menacer avec un fouet de la boucler ! D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours d'où tu l'as sortis, celui-là.

- De tes affaires. Tu sais, celles tu laisses trainer partout chez toi comme chez moi !

Le sourire mauvais et les paroles de l'autre fit rougir Minos. Angelo et Aphrodite soupirèrent : ce type n'était vraiment pas un cadeau.

- S'il vous plait, prenez-le ! J'en ai marre de le voir sur mon canapé en train de me critiquer sans arrêt !

- C'est toi qui a insisté, abruti ! Si tu n'avais pas ce maudit complexe de papa-poule, je serais depuis longtemps dans un nouvel appartement.

- Pas question que tu restes tout seul ! Tu n'es pas assez...

- Assez quoi ? siffla le plus jeune.

- S'il vous plait, prenez-le ! chouina presque Minos.

Rune soupira de colère avant de poser un regard sur Shura, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de l'entretien.

- Oui ?

- Je vous préférais silencieux.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne dis jamais rien. Je déteste parler et je déteste le bruit.

- Considérez-vous la musique comme du bruit dérangeant ?

- Quel genre ?

- Métal et rock.

- Tant que vous ne la mettez pas à fond et que mes bouchons d'oreilles fonctionnent, ça ira.

- Niveau cuisine ?

- Je sais cuisiner. Pas de plat élaboré, mais si je suis une recette, c'est bon.

- Niveau ménage ?

- Pas mon rayon. Repassage, je suis obligé, mais la serpillère n'est pas mon amie.

- Rune ! grogna Minos.

- La ferme !

- Votre chambre est celle de gauche. La mienne est celle de droite. Entre les deux, c'est la salle de bain. Il y a une baignoire, une douche et un lavabo, plus quelques armoires. Les toilettes sont là. La cuisine est assez grande pour deux. Vous vous démerdez avec, ce n'est pas mon rayon. Je ne veux pas de livres de droit ennuyeux sur ma table de salon, je n'accepte que la littérature et la lecture de loisirs. Je m'occupe du ménage et ne vous approchez pas de mes serpillères. Je ne me sers pas de la cave, donc vous pouvez y entreposer ce que vous voulez. Et surtout, vous ne ramenez pas vos conquêtes, votre amant ou maitresse ici. Vous vous démerdez, mais je ne veux personne. Je n'accepte que les amis. Si jamais vous voulez travailler, il y a un bureau dans votre chambre, mais également dans la pièce à côté du salon - il montra la porte qui conduisant à cette fameuse pièce - mais je m'y entraine à l'escrime et j'y dessine souvent. Je vous fous la paix si vous me foutez la paix également. Des questions ?

- La chambre, je peux y trouver quoi ?

- Un lit deux personnes, un bureau, un petit dressing avec miroir et deux bibliothèques.

- Ajoutez-en une ou deux, et je paie votre loyer en retard.

- Rune, mais tu n'as pas...

- Marché conclu. Il y a assez de place de toute façon. Les étagères du salon peuvent servir pour les livres également. Une dernière chose, je ne veux pas d'intrusion dans mon espace vital, compris ?

- Parfait. Je vais chercher mes affaires. Préparez les papiers, je signe.

Rune sortit tandis que Shura alla dans sa chambre trouver les papiers de location. Angelo, Aphrodite et Minos n'avaient pas tout compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils rêvaient ou les deux misanthropes de service venaient de dire qu'ils allaient cohabiter ?

* * *

_Voili-voilou ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! **  
**_

_Bisous-chocolats_

_Black ;)_

**_Que Shakespeare et la pythie soient avec vous !_**

**_Nerya_**


	4. Pour un pauvre kilo de sucre

Coucou, c'est nous !

Quatrième pythie OS de notre série avec un des couples phares des fanfictions Saint Seiyanienne ! **(oui, je sais, l'adjectif n'existe pas. Mais il est joli, non ?)**

Auteur : **Nerya ! La seule, l'unique ! (Et c'est pas plus mal... **_*en effet*_**)**

Disclaimer : Toute ressemblance avec un célèbre manga japonais serait une fâcheuse coïncidence. Je tiens toutefois à remercier Masami Kurumada sensei pour sa précieuse collaboration...

Merci à : Manganiark, Lorientad et Schwarzen ritter pour leurs gentilles reviews, Aquarius-no-Camus, Koath, Remilia29 et Lorientad pour leurs following et Aquarius-no-Camus, Koath et Remilia29 pour nous avoir ajouté en favoris. **MERCI !**

**Una bonna pythie lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Pour un pauvre kilo de sucre**

Camus savait qu'il allait le regretter.

En fait, il le regrettait déjà. Il maudit une nouvelle fois son étourdie. Et Isaac. Après tout, c'était le jeune Finlandais qui avait absolument insisté pour cuisiner ce foutu gâteau ! Il tenait absolument à faire une activité en famille. Le gamin, qui avait connu un situation familiale compliquée, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec ses proches sans que ça ne se finisse à l'hôpital. Donc, dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, l'adolescent les embarquait, Hyoga et lui, dans n'importe quelle activité pouvant être pratiquée en famille. Et comme le Français était incapable de résister aux étoiles dans le regard d'un de ses protégés, il avait foncé sans réfléchir à la suite. Et la suite, elle allait être compliquée sans sucre ! Car oui, crétin qu'il était, Camus n'avait pas préparé ses ingrédients à l'avance et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il leur manquait un élément important pour leur recette. Malheureusement, à cette heure-là, les épiceries les plus proches étaient fermées et il se voyait mal se farcir des kilomètres pour un pauvre kilo de sucre.

Ne restait plus qu'une solution : en emprunter à l'un de ses chers voisins. Celui d'en face pour être plus précis, puisque les autres étaient pour l'instant absents. Justement le voisin qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Foutue journée !

Il prit en grande bouffée d'air avant de frapper à la porte. Calme, il devait rester calme. Calme et détendu. Ne rien montrer. Et surtout résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

« Camus ! » S'exclama Milo avant un immense sourire qui donnait des envies de meurtre au Français. « Quel agréable surprise ! Je t'en prie, entre ! »

« Pas la peine. Je suis venu de te demander si tu avais du sucre... »

« Évidemment que j'en ai ! Après tout, c'est un aliment qu'on utilise tous les jours ! Qui serait assez stupide pour ne pas en avoir ? »

Son ton était clairement provocateur. Néanmoins, Camus n'entra pas dans son jeu. Il ignora avec superbe le sourire de son voisin et ce fut avec un calme olympien qu'il reprit la parole.

« Donc, tu pourrais m'en donner ? »

« Si je remets la main dessus, oui. »

Le Français ne put résister. La perche était trop belle.

« Qui serait assez stupide pour perdre un aliment aussi élémentaire que du sucre ? »

Milo voulut répliquer mais se retint.

« Je suppose que je l'ai méritée, celle-là. » Admit le Grec. « Entre ! Je vais faire des fouilles pour le trouver... »

« Je suis pas sur que... »

Camus n'eut pas le temps de protester, Milo lui attrapa le bras et le fit entrer.

« Eh bien, tu vois, c'est pas la mort ! Installe-toi dans le salon. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Le français secoua négativement la tête.

« Hyoga et Isaac m'attendent... »

Sous entendu : « Non, je n'ai pas de honte à me servir des gosses que j'élève comme prétexte pour quitter au plus vite ton appartement. » Du moins, ce fut comme ça que le prit Milo.

Pendant que le Grec retournait sa cuisine pour mettre la main sur le précieux kilo de sucre, Camus balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Des cadavres de canettes de soda ou de bière ainsi que du linge sale éparpillé sur le sol, des restes de pizza sur la table, bref le parfait stéréotype de l'appartement du célibataire endurci.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à engager une femme de ménage ? » Demanda-t-il à son voisin en élevant un peu la voix pour qu'il l'entende. « Même l'appartement d'Aiolia est plus propre ! »

« Je te rappelle que 'Lia a un colocataire à cheval sur la propreté ! Et puis, maintenant que mes bébés ne vivent plus dans mon appart, je peux un peu négliger le ménage... »

Tiens, c'est vrai, ça ! Où étaient-elles, ses sales bestioles ?

« J'ai décidé de louer l'appartement vide sur notre palier... » Expliqua le Grec quand son voisin lui posa la question. « L'avantage d'avoir de l'argent ! »

« Profite s'en pour te payer une femme de ménage, et un cerveau... » Murmura le Français en commençant à ranger le bazar de Milo (par pur réflexe, évidemment !).

« Le job t'intéresse ? » Fit la voix moqueuse du Grec derrière lui.

Le Français pesta discrètement. Il n'avait pas entendu son voisin revenir vers lui, le précieux paquet en main.

« J'ai déjà un travail... »

« Quel dommage ! J'aurais adoré te voir avec un tablier et un plumeau ! »

Camus aurait pu l'envoyer valser de la plus cruelle des manières. Ou piquer un fard et quitter illico l'appartement. Au lieu de ça, il planta son regard, glacé pour l'occasion, dans celui du Grec, lui prit le sucre des mains et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Milo pour réagir. Mais, lorsque le déclic se fit enfin, il se précipita à la suite du Français. Ce dernier arrivait à hauteur de la porte quand Milo le retint par le bras. Camus voulut protester mais l'autre ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Il le bâillonna d'un baiser.

::::::::

Une heure plus tard, Camus passait enfin la porte de son appartement. Il y retrouva deux adolescents dépités assis autour de la table de la cuisine, observant avec déception le gâteau au chocolat qu'ils avaient dû terminer seuls.

Il allait regretter ce léger retard.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai rencontré un petit contre-temps sur la route... »

« Ce contre-temps, il n'est pas grec, avec des cheveux et des yeux bleus et n'habite pas en face par hasard ? »

Isaac ne chercha même pas à cacher son amertume. À chaque fois, c'était la même chanson ! Son tuteur s'absentait pour soi-disant une dizaine de minutes, croisait Milo et disparaissait de la circulation pendant un laps de temps relativement long. Et, Hyoga et lui, pendant ce temps, poireautaient gentiment comme de parfaits crétins. La vie était injuste parfois. Souvent même.

« Comment l'avez-vous fini ? » Demanda Camus, désireux de changer de conversation, en désignant le gâteau qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la table.

« Comme tu n'arrivais pas, j'ai été obligé de sonner chez Io et Baian. Ce maudit mangeur de pancakes au sirop d'érable m'a d'ailleurs fait tout un discours sur l'importance de ne pas avoir de dette et m'a rabâché les oreilles sur le fait que lui, aussi intelligent et génial qu'il était, n'aurait jamais eu besoin de demander de l'aide... J'aurais bien voulu le tuer ! Tout ça pour un pauvre kilo de sucre ! »

Hyoga se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Si Isaac faisait tout ce numéro afin de culpabiliser Camus, il réussissait avec brio ! Le Français semblait de moins en moins à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le Finlandais parlait. Une occasion en or. Le Russe s'en frottait les mains d'avance.

« Camus ? » Fit-il de son ton le plus innocent.

« Oui, Hyoga ? »

« Je sais peut-être comment te faire pardonner... »

« Je t'écoute... »

Pourquoi Camus avait-il la très forte sensation qu'il n'allait pas aimer ?

« Tu nous autorises à nous rendre à la prochaine sortie sans discuter, quelle qu'elle soit ! »

Il n'aimait vraiment pas. Et pourtant... Il ne pouvait résister à l'attaque combinée de ces deux protégés. Il ne pouvait résister au regard déçu et plein d'espoir d'Isaac et au sourire angélique, et parfaitement manipulateur, de Hyoga. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de s'occuper de ces gosses déjà ?

« D'accord. » Lâcha le Français du bout des lèvres.

Des cris de joie accueillirent ces paroles et Camus sut qu'il avait définitivement fait le mauvais choix. Il maudit les dieux, particulièrement ceux de l'amour. Il maudit Milo et ses baisers tentateurs. Il maudit sa propre faiblesse. C'en était déplorable. Tout ça pour un pauvre kilo de sucre !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci de nous avoir lues !**

**à la prochaine et que la pythie soit avec vous !**

**Nerya**

_J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu (même si c'est Nerya qui l'a écrite :p) _**Je proteste vivement ! C'est pas gentil !**

_Bisous-chocolats_

_Black ;)_


	5. Les enfants

Coucou c'est nous !

Eh oui ! Nous nous sommes alliées pour le pire et pour le rire ! _Blackstaff14_ (aussi connue sous le nom de p'tite-Najoua-14) et **Nerya **pour vous servir !

Cinquième petit OS de notre fic "Nos chers voisins", avec en VIP : le Dieu des Enfers ! (_Voilà, Monsieur Hadès, je vous ai préparé le jus de goyave que vous avez demandé ! Mais je vous en prie, la scène est par là_).

Auteur : _Blackstaff (MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rire diabolique*) - _**Tous au abris, Staffy est aux commandes ! xs **_...Je ne dirais rien pour une fois sur ton insupportable manque de tact (tu vas faire fuir tout le monde, andouille !), mais j'aimerais juste faire une toute petite, mais vraiment toute petit, remarque : Blackstaff is my name ! Not Staffy !_

Disclaimer : Toutes ressemblances avec un célèbre manga japonais serait une fâcheuse coïncidence. Nous tenons cependant à remercier Masami Kurumada sensei pour sa précieuse collaboration !

Merci à : Manganiark, schwarzen ritter et leia26 pour leur review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vos commentaires, et à ceux qui suivent les aventures de nos chevaliers préférés. En espérant que cette 5e petite histoire vous plaise autant que les autres.

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (oui, il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même)_

___Bisous-chocolats_

* * *

**Les enfants :**

Hadès râlait (encore) tandis que Poséidon lisait son journal tranquillement.

- Non, mais tu te rends compte ! Ce petit garnement m'a claqué la porte au nez ! Non mais quelle impolitesse !

- Et tu n'as toujours pas le loyer ? demanda Poséidon.

- Non justement ! S'il n'avait pas la charge de son petit frère, voilà longtemps que je l'aurais mis à la porte !

- Mais oui mais oui... Ne te fais plus méchant que tu ne l'es, Dédès ! Au fond, tu as un cœur en or. D'accord, il est bien caché, mais tu en possèdes un quand même.

- Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que le chien de Pharaon se mit à aboyer (pratique en fait d'avoir accepté que ce clébard monte la garde), lui signifiant qu'il y avait un intrus dans son hall. Tant mieux, il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il sortit donc, ouvrant violemment la porte. Son frère le suivit au cas où (il connaissait le caractère explosif de son aîné après tout). Ils se retrouvèrent face à deux jeunes hommes, des jumeaux. Ils observaient avec un air neutre le molosse qui leur aboyait dessus.

- Couché, Cerbère ! fit Hadès, d'une voix ferme.

L'eurasier charbonné cessa de faire du bruit et s'assit, remuant la queue face au propriétaire de l'immeuble. Le grand homme aux cheveux noirs lui caressa la tête et le chien fut absolument aux anges.

- Depuis quand tu as un chien ? demanda un des garçons, celui avec des cheveux argents.

- Sympa ta couleur de cheveux ! Et je pose les questions ici, jeune homme ! ajouta Hadès. Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ?

- Ben...Maman n'a pas aimé que je me teigne les cheveux...

- Et moi que je me fasse un piercing à l'oreille.

C'était le blond qui avait parlé cette fois.

- Donc elle nous a foutu à la porte...

- Et nous avons pris le train et le bus jusqu'ici...

- Vu que nous ne savions pas où aller.

Hadès et Poséidon se regardèrent et pensèrent immédiatement à la même chose : la mère des jumeaux était une...une...vite trouver un mot poli...une gourgandine !

- Point positif, cela aurait pu être pire : imagine si ça avait Saori qui aurait débarqué parce-que Zeux ne supportait plus ses caprices.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut Hadès en écoutant les paroles de son frère.

- Mes bébés ! fit-il en serrant ses fils contre lui. Vous avez bien fait de venir. Je vais vous préparer votre chambre.

- Je sais pas si nous devons bien le prendre que tu aies eu cette réaction APRES que tonton ait fait sa remarque flippante ! grogna Thanatos.

* * *

_Voili-voilou ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !_

_Bisous-chocolats_

_Black ;)_

_**Que Shakespeare et la pythie soient avec vous !**_

_**Nerya**_


End file.
